YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on this wiki, and to put the link. ✝''' = '''Deceased Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January 1 *'1991: 'JerkTV ✝''' January 2 * '''1977: ShakiraVEVO January 3 * 2001: N&A Productions * 1989: Julia Nunes January 4 * 2001: Bioniclesaurus * 1964: TheAngryGrandpaShow January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 *'2003:' MattyBRaps *'1987:' Egoraptor January 7 January 8 January 9 January 10 * 1965: Butch Hartman January 11 January 12 * 1993: ZaynVEVO * 1964: FaZe Rug January 13 January 14 TBA January 15 January 16 * 1997: Graser10 January 17 *'1993: 'Sky Does Minecraft January 18 * 1980: Bratayley * 1977: EpicLLOYD January 19 January 20 *'1997:' Jake Paul January 21 January 22 *'1990: 'FouseyTUBE *'1989: 'BigBrudda January 23 *'1986: 'Vsauce January 24 * 1998: '''NFKRZ * '''1991: Jaboody Dubs January 25 January 26 * 1997: 'Violette1st * '''1997: 'Bobby Burns January 27 January 28 *'1988: 'Hotdiggedydemon January 29 January 30 *'''1991: Videogamedunkey *'1987: 'AmazingPhil *'1982: 'DeStorm January 31 February 1 *'1997: 'Marina Joyce *'1994: 'HarryStylesVEVO February 2 February 3 February 4 February 5 *'1996: 'Cyndago *'1995:' Nick Crompton February 6 * 1991: 3PACTVHD ✝''' February 7 * '1991: 'Gabbie Hanna * '''1990: Jacksepticeye February 8 *'1992:' Luccas Neto February 9 February 10 * 1992: CaptainSparklez February 11 February 12 * 1964: '''Larry's Lounge February 13 * '''1995: Nicole Eevee Davis *'1990:' ElrubiusOMG February 14 February 15 February 16 * 1'964: 'FaZe Rug February 17 * 1987: Blade376 February 18 February 19 *'Year Unknown:' 64smashmaster3ds February 20 *'1992': D&B Nation February 21 February 22 February 23 February 24 * 1995: Rclbeauty101 February 25 TBA February 26 *'1986:' Michael McCrudden February 27 February 28 February 29 March 1 March 2 March 3 * 1994: '''TheBajanCanadian * '''1985: Toby Turner March 4 March 5 * 1998: SamDjanReviews * 1998: '''Mr Flamingo March 6 * '''1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto March 7 March 8 * 1982: DramaAlert March 9 * 1994: '''JeromeASF March 10 * '''1982: DrDisRespect March 11 March 12 * 1997: D&B Nation * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' March 13 March 14 *'1998: 'Colliscool *'1979: 'NinjaSexParty March 15 *'1994: 'I Hate Everything *'1983: 'PrankvsPrank March 16 March 17 *'''1996: Sub March 18 March 19 *'1982:' FBE *'1988: 'IHasCupquake March 20 * 1987: DrLupo * 1986: Danger Dolan * 1984: IJustine March 21 March 22 * 1989: Tyler Oakley * 1976: 'Judson Laipply March 23 TBA March 24 *'1990: 'JonTron March 25 *'1981: 'Casey Neistat March 26 *'1989: '''Sam Pepper March 27 March 28 * '''1990: Zoella * 1986: LadyGagaVEVO March 29 *'1989:' CJ SO COOL March 30 *'1985:' FilthyWhore March 31 *'1996:' Liza Koshy * 1989: Kalel Kitten April 1 *'1995:' Logan Paul Vlogs April 2 April 3 * 1987: SethBling * 1989: LordMinion777 April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV *'1985:' Todrick Hall April 5 *'1976: 'NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew April 7 April 8 * 1990: Chuggaaconroy *'1963:' WhatTheBuckShow April 9 April 10 April 11 *'1971:' JewWario ✝''' April 12 * '''1996: Clashing With Keith * 1992: ZeRoyalViking April 13 * Year unknown: Inkerbella April 14 April 15 * 1988: Chris Stuckmann * 1978: LuisFonsiVEVO April 16 April 17 *'1992: 'Julien Solomita April 18 April 19 April 20 * 1995: Bryce Games April 21 April 22 *'1997: 'Avxry *'1996: 'Cizzorz *'1975: 'NinjaSexParty April 23 * 1987: Summit1g * 2002: Tiyuji April 24 *'1989: 'Thomas Sanders *'1984: 'Lasercorn April 25 * 1990: HolaSoyGerman April 26 *'1992: 'Paint *'1990: '-MASA Works DESIGN- April 27 * 1992: GamingFelix April 28 * 1990: Kubz Scouts April 29 *'1998:' Sketch April 30 May 1 May 2 *'1987:' H2ODelirious May 3 May 4 *'1994: 'PrestonPlayz May 5 *'1986: 'Bart Baker May 6 May 7 * 1987: AsKaGangsta May 8 * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 May 10 May 11 May 12 * 1994: Daequan Loco * 1985: Vinesauce * 1969: Nalts May 13 May 14 * 1997: 'Pyrocynical * '''1996: 'TheOdd1sOut * '''1994: Alex MTCH May 15 May 16 * 1997: Slogoman * 1991: Joey Graceffa May 17 May 18 May 19 * 2003: Its JoJo Siwa * 1987: Julian Smith May 20 * 2004: Harudori May 21 May 22 *'1986:' Commander Holly May 23 May 24 * 1999: Myth May 25 *'1993:' CanalCanalha May 26 May 27 May 28 May 29 *'1996: 'FaZe Rain *'1994: 'Wafflepwn *'1987: 'MysteryGuitarMan May 30 May 31 * 1992: VanossGaming June 1 *'1995:' Kwebbelkop *'1990: 'UberHaxorNova June 2 * 1987: '''TheAngryGrandpaShow June 3 June 4 * '''2004: Mackenzie Ziegler June 5 *'1996: 'Denis June 6 * 1990: Nigahiga June 7 June 8 * 1985: 'Rosanna Pansino June 9 * '''2006: 'EthanGamerTV * '1994: '1smash18 * '1984: 'FBE * '1980: 'Athenewins June 10 June 11 *'''1991: Daniel Howell *'1989:' ChaoticMonki June 12 *'1996: 'Alissa Violet *'1990: 'KevJumba June 13 June 14 *'1997:' Tyrone Magnus *'1994: 'Cyndago June 15 * 1986: 2CELLOS June 16 June 17 *'1987: 'Game Grumps June 18 *'1984: 'Angry Joe June 19 *'1993:' KSIOlajidebt June 20 June 21 June 22 *'1981: 'Rooster Teeth ✝''' *'1991: 'Brutalmoose *'1991: 'Laina *'1994: 'MarcusDibbleComedy June 23 * '2002: 'RyoDownGamer ' * '''1995: 'FaZe Rug' ' June 24 * 1998: Tana Mongeau * 1985: '''h3h3Productions June 25 * '''1996: Lele Pons June 26 * 1990: RyansAverageLife June 27 *'1990:' TomSka June 28 * 1993: 'Wafflepwn * '''1992: 'MrWoofless * '''1989: Markiplier * 1'979: 'Roman Atwood June 29 June 30 *'1988: 'Jacksfilms July 1 July 2 July 3 *'1989: 'Game Grumps July 4 July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker July 6 * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' * '1994: 'Cyndago '''✝ * 1992: '''Daithi De Nogla * '''1985: TheAngryGrandpaShow July 7 * 1993: Fernanfloo * 1989: Shonduras July 8 *'1979': HowToBasic July 9 * 2006: '''EthanGamerTV July 10 * '''1980: Cinemassacre July 11 *'2001: 'ItsBrey July 12 * 2003: GutterJunkie July 13 * 2002: Bratayley ✝''' July 14 July 15 July 16 * '''1997: Caito Potatoe * 1985: Matthew Santoro July 17 July 18 July 19 *'1989:' Shane Dawson *'1986:' JoeHillsTSD July 20 * 1985: '''Epic Meal Time July 21 * '''1997: Scarce * 1992: 'TheMysteriousMrEnter July 22 July 23 *'1996: David Dobrik * 1980: Bratayley July 24 *'2006: 'TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl *'1974: 'Boogie2988 July 25 *'1990: 'PeanutButterGamer July 26 * 1999: Cira July 27 * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1991: IDubbbzTV July 28 July 29 July 30 * 1994: IceJJFish * 1972: GloZell Green July 31 * 1992: VanossGaming August 1 * 2000: SamDjanReviews August 2 * 1998: AcidCrafted * 1994: Penguinz0 August 3 *'1988:' Brandon Rogers *'1985:' Grav3yardgirl August 4 * 1981: A Dose of Buckley August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx August 6 August 7 August 8 August 9 * 1993: Mr360Games * 1989: Jimmy0010 August 10 *'1993: 'Maxmoefoe August 11 August 12 August 13 * 1991: '''DaveDays * '''1989: Alli Speed August 14 *'1981:' Ray William Johnson August 15 * 1998: Froggytv August 16 * 1975: '''How To Cook That August 17 * '''1991: Tehsmarty August 18 * 1995: LeafyIsHere * 1990: Anna Akana August 19 August 20 * 1988: JSmithOTI * 1984: 'Morfar '✝ * 1927: 'Geriatric1927 '✝ August 21 *'1991: 'Guava Juice August 22 *'1989: 'SuperYoshi August 23 * 2001: OfficerPoop247 August 24 * 1992: TheComputerNerd01 August 25 * 1993: '''TheAngryGrandpaShow * '''1993: EntoanThePack * 1987: 2CELLOS August 26 * 1998: Abukarr August 27 August 28 *'1985: 'ProJared August 29 *'1993:' Lucas Cruikshank *'1993:' LiamPayneVEVO August 30 August 31 September 1 *'1962: 'SamDjanReviews *'1981: 'Brave Wilderness *'1988:' Felipe Neto *'1995:' AcidPentagramPizza September 2 * 2008: Bratayley September 3 September 4 * 1992: Zerkaa * 1986: UpUpDownDown September 5 September 6 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1992: Miniminter September 8 September 9 *'1985: 'Bashurverse *'1967: 'ShayeSaintJohn ✝''' September 10 September 11 * '1991: 'Violette1st September 12 September 13 *'''1988: Canal KondZilla September 14 *'1992:' I AM WILDCAT *1'982:' Emer Prevost September 15 *'1996:' Sommer Ray * 1986: Jenna Marbles September 16 *'1987: 'Anthony Padilla September 17 September 18 *'1992: 'TVFilthyFrank September 19 September 20 September 21 *'1987: 'Ten Second Songs September 22 * 1'963: 'SamDjanReviews September 23 * 1993: SuperMarioLogan September 24 *'1983: 'DesertFoxAirsoft September 25 * 1982: '''PrankvsPrank September 26 * '''1995: Blue Monkey * 1988: IISuperwomanII September 27 * 1997: 'Jaiden Animations * '''1990: 'Domics * '''1985: Grace Helbig September 28 *'1994:' The Anime Man *'1979: 'Dane Boe *'1995:' SuperMarioLogan September 29 * 1992: 'McJuggerNuggets * '''1998: 'FaZe Rug September 30 October 1 October 2 *'''2002: Jacob Sartorius October 3 October 4 * 2001: RogueRazer * 2001: Violette1st October 5 *'1980: 'Cinemassacre October 6 *'2010: 'Ryan ToysReview *'1989: 'Jared Dines October 7 *'1992:' LDShadowLady October 8 October 9 October 10 October 11 October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy October 13 October 14 *'1996:' Jelly *'1992: 'Benthelooney October 15 October 16 *'1950: 'TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' October 17 October 18 *'1993: 'FaZe Jev *'1989: 'Laci Green October 19 October 20 October 21 *'1998: 'ExxotikGaming October 22 *'1992: 'SSSniperWolf October 23 * '''1992: NerdzRL October 24 * 1989: PewDiePie * 1987: FluffeeTalks * 1986: Drake October 25 *'1985: 'CiaraVEVO *'1978: 'Black Nerd Comedy October 26 TBA October 27 October 28 * 1988: Eddsworld ✝''' * '''1988: John Wolfe October 29 * 1992: CopperCab October 30 * 2003: Shane Toon October 31 *'1998: 'SammyClassicSonicFan November 1 November 2 * 1993: AttackingTucans * 1984: AtomicMari November 3 November 4 November 5 * 1999: Jesse Concepcion November 6 * 1993: Ali-A * 1983: TheAngryGrandpaShow November 7 November 8 * 2000: Jasmine Thompson * 1991: DanTDM * 1985: ProtonJonSA November 9 November 10 * 1989: '''Tara Babcock * '''1986: Josh Peck November 11 * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine November 12 November 13 *'2008: 'TheSkylanderBoy *'1992: 'Jinx November 14 November 15 *'1986: 'Matthew Patrick November 16 * 1952: 'Nintendo November 17 *'1996: Bethany Mota *'1994:' SuperMarioLogan *'1981: 'Channel Awesome November 18 * 1987: 2BCProductions2BC November 19 *'1996:' RiceGum *'1996: 'FaZe Rug November 20 November 21 * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger * 1985: CarlyRaeJepsenVEVO November 22 November 23 *'2004: 'Lennie Teague November 24 * 1985: What Travis Says November 25 *'1996: 'What Katie Did Now *'1988: 'PopularMMOs November 26 November 27 November 28 * 2001: '''SamDjanReviews November 29 * '''1998: Koyads3 November 30 * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox December 1 *'1985:' Philip DeFranco December 2 *'1987: 'SSundee *'1982:' Charlie Green December 3 *'1993:' Marques Brownlee December 4 *'1993: 'Chris Ray Gun *'1992: 'Beckie0 *'1987: 'Let Me Explain Studios December 5 * 2004: Bratayley * 1997: '''UnspeakableGaming * '''1988: Chadtronic December 6 *'2005:' EvanTubeHD *'1959: 'Nintendo ✝''' December 7 *'1987: 'Chris Crocker December 8 * '''1997: Dragosreal December 9 *'1996: 'ComedyShortsGamer December 10 December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1985: Onision * 1987: SanFrezco December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1990: Lightsen December 13 * 1990: Stampylonghead * 1989: GhostRobo * 1989: TaylorSwiftVEVO * 1987: h3h3Productions * 1983: AlexRamiGaming December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 *'1982: 'DaddyOFive *'1982:' Yoteslaya ✝''' December 18 * '''1991: Robbaz * 1990: Robert Benfer * 1975: SiaVEVO December 19 December 20 * 1994: Jess Greenberg December 21 *'1992: 'HuskyMUDKIPZ December 22 * 2000: Jake Portis * 1985: David Di Franco December 23 December 24 December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican * 1955: 'Frank Buis '✝ December 26 December 27 December 28 December 29 December 30 December 31 * 1998: AndyGee1111 Category:YouTubers Category:History of YouTube